darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
214
Victoria Winters visits Barnabas Collins in the ruins of the Old House and learns about the ancestral home’s history and construction. Synopsis :Victoria Winters : My name is Victoria Winters. There are two great houses at Collinwood; one alive with the present, and the other – slowly decaying, filled with the dead memories of the past. '' Vickie goes to the Old House in the hopes of finding David. Instead, she finds Barnabas Collins. Barnabas entertains her by giving her a detailed history of the construction of the Old House. His emotional connection to the house gets the better of him and he begins losing his composure. He quickly straightens himself out and agrees to walk Vickie back to Collinwood. Meanwhile, Roger Collins has recently returned from Bangor. Carolyn gives him an update on recent events. She tells him that Jason McGuire is still lurking about Collinwood, but Willie Loomis has recently disappeared. Roger responds with a bevy of sarcastic, witty comments. As the evening grows, Vickie and Barnabas arrive at Collinwood. She introduces him to Roger and the two men retire to Roger’s study. Like everyone else, Roger is astonished by how much Barnabas resembles the man in the portrait in the foyer. Barnabas expresses an interest in investing some money in the local markets and perhaps even getting involved in the Collinsport fishing industry. Memorable Quotes * ' Barnabas Collins: ' "In a way – you can compare the pyramids to this house. Both were built to support an ego and perpetuate a memory, but both merely survived as architectural feats." * ' Barnabas Collins: ' "The design and construction of this house represented a marriage of the elegance of Europe and the vigor and enterprise of a new world. The foundations were made from rocks left behind by glaciers, thousands of years ago. The beams and supports were cut from ancient local forests. The plaster walls were made from crushed clamshells and horsehair. Bricks were imported from Holland. That dusty chandelier, brought over from France, gleamed with hypnotic brilliance. That faded wallpaper was specially designed by a Belgian artist. The parquet floors were installed by an Italian craftsman. Cornices and moldings were the effort of a Spanish craftsman. It was a house to be envied by a prince. But in spite of all this, the total effort was an agony to man. Men were driven to their limits. What should have been an act…a labor of love – became a hateful thing. There were the crippled and the dead. Like the pyramids, one could ask…was it worth it?" * ' Barnabas Collins: ' "This room saw much hatred. It saw families divide and devour each other. On these stairs, a father and son hurled words at each other – words that would lead to the death of the son! laughing The death?" * ' Victoria Winters: ' "But there is one difference between this house and the pyramids of Egypt. The pyramids were designed to be tombs." * ' Barnabas Collins: ' "You’re right. This house was never ''designed to be a tomb." Timeline This episode takes place in 1967. Appearances Dramatis Personae Previous Episode Character (Actor) Next Episode 213 Carolyn Stoddard (Nancy Barrett) 216 208 Roger Collins (Louis Edmonds) 218 212 Barnabas Collins (Jonathan Frid) 218 213 Victoria Winters (Alexandra Moltke) 217 Locales Previous Episode Location Next Episode 213 Old House —''' 213 Old House drawing room '''— 213 Collinwood 215 213 Drawing room 215 Other Items Credits Cast Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Crew Fashions courtesy of Ohrbach’s Series created by Dan Curtis Story by Art Wallace Production by Robert Costello Directed by John Sedwick Written by Malcolm Morsetein Series created by Dan Curtis – executive producer Dan Curtis Productions, inc. copyright © 1966 Notes * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector’s Series (Volume 42) and the DVD Dark Shadows Collection (Volume 1), disk 1. Bloopers and Changes References Barnabas Collins; Carolyn Stoddard; Collinwood; Collinwood drawing room; Old House; Old House drawing room; Roger Collins; Victoria Winters